


i'll give you more

by aishiteita



Category: B.A.P, Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteita/pseuds/aishiteita
Summary: Jongup is a quiet guy, so Soonyoung really didn't expect the plan to be the DJ from earlier or for said DJ to so easily lick into Jongup's mouth when he's holding Soonyoung's face. He said his name is Brian. Jongup follows this up with,are you okay with a threesome?





	i'll give you more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts).



> happy early mothers day!!!!!!!! this was a joke taken way too far i hope ure happy , ma.
> 
> obviously Peak Hedonism is placing ur favs in one bed together. simple stuff.  
> also sorry but asif im gonna proofread porn Again. non
> 
> ((enjoy))

It's not every day that Soonyoung finds someone capable of matching his pace in the club; to have a hand gripping his waist so firmly isn't some mandatory right—it's a fucking privilege, one that Jongup ripped off Soonyoung the moment his jacket starts slipping off, shoulder cold for only a minute before sweat makes it gleam like the rest of his face, heated against Jongup's breath.

They look good under the strobe lights; this Soonyoung is aware of when the dry ice hits the whole venue from above, cold fog clouding everything but the heat of his hips grinding against Jongup's and the shine of teeth. The DJ interrupts their rhythm with an abrupt scratch, leaving Jongup to laugh as he knocks his forehead against Soonyoung's. Lips touching, bodies pressed together from their hips to their chests, but they're not kissing. Kissing is an entirely different level of reward, one that Soonyoung is ready to give but Jongup holds out, dodging with a coy grin.

"I've a plan," Jongup shouts through all the noise, pointing to his watch. There are fifteen minutes before the club closes and the raised platform right before the DJ station is finally free of tipsy girls. Soonyoung's eyes light up at the stage and the prospect of dancing with someone like Jongup amidst all this smoke, thick and almost suffocating with the heated gazes of more than a hundred people around them. Jongup doesn't resist when Soonyoung steps up and offers him a hand, turning around for a second to flash the DJ a peace sign that's returned in kind. Soonyoung curiously notes a pretty face under pretentious sunglasses reflecting the club's neon, fingers flying above the control pad.

"You know him?" Soonyoung asks. Jongup shrugs, shuffles to the left before knocking the side of his hips playfully against Soonyoung's.

"Like I said, I've a plan."

Jongup doesn't dodge when Soonyoung pulls him in for a sloppy kiss, hands behind his neck as they feel each other's grins, taste the electronic bass humming in their blood.

"I'd pin you as eighteen," Jongup admits bashfully. They're outside the club now, a considerably quiet parking lot that allows Jongup to talk at a normal volume in his unexpectedly soft voice. "How are you barely a year younger than me?"

Soonyoung shoves at Jongup's shoulder with a dopey grin on his still sweat-matted face. "That just means you look old," he retorts. It's a humid night, heat rolling along skin instead of stabbing as a warning for the upcoming summer. Soonyoung peels his damp jacket off, ties the sleeves around his waist. A fat bead of sweat trickles down from behind his ear along his neck, before sliding along the dip of his collarbone and catching Jongup's attention. Jongup wastes no time chasing it, teasing just the bit of chest that Soonyoung's tank top allows before dragging his tongue up, nipping at the skin where Soonyoung's shoulder meets his neck. The hitched breath and shiver isn't lost on him, not when he has both arms winding themselves so tightly around Soonyoung that he's scared Jongup would laugh at how fast his heart is beating.

"Here?" Soonyoung whispers. "In public?" The shy tone he fashions isn't real; Soonyoung's excessively worrying his bottom lip, drawing cherry red from what was once pale pink, but the dirty smirk doesn't leave his face. He thinks Jongup sees through the act, but it's fun, and he really can't drop the smile even if it meant burning his face off.

"It's not like you'd mind, anyway," Jongup says in a rush, the last syllable muddled up when Soonyoung closes in for a kiss, and another, and a swipe of tongue on one of their lips—it's hard to tell things apart at this rate—and their hands are desperate to touch real skin. It's not a difficult request. Soonyoung just wants Jongup to unbutton his shirt.

 

 

Jongup is a quiet guy, so Soonyoung really didn't expect the plan to be the DJ from earlier or for said DJ to so easily lick into Jongup's mouth when he's holding Soonyoung's face. He said his name is Brian. Jongup follows this up with, _are you okay with a threesome?_

It took a bit of effort to not let his nerves show, but Soonyoung's okay with it now. He nodded, threw in another grin that Brian returned sweetly while his fingers were busy booking them an Uber. Soonyoung couldn't help but stare at Brian's fingers, idly wondering how good they'd feel in him. Jongup's hand on his waist did not help alleviate just how stupidly _horny_ he felt.

But they're here, in Brian's little bachelor pad, Soonyoung already topless and flanked by Jongup and Brian when they haven't even taken their shoes off. He can hear them making out over his shoulder, right against his ear as collateral damage as he can feel it flush from the heat of both Jongup and Brian's harsh breaths. Brian pulls away first, hooking a thumb in the hem of Soonyoung's jeans before giving his neck a quick peck. Jongup holds Soonyoung's hand when they walk into the bedroom, dark but incredibly blue from the lack of curtains.

"Soonyoung, right?" Brian asks. "Hope you don't mind me being in the middle." He strips with his back to Soonyoung, tilting his head slightly to flash Soonyoung a good-natured smile once his shirt is off, like they're not going to have sex after this.

"Not at all," Soonyoung says breathlessly, meaning to glance at Jongup for some sort of stability but the other's gone to the bathroom, leaving Soonyoung alone with Brian in the room.

Soonyoung watches denim scratch the skin of Brian's legs before they hit the floor along with his briefs, lips pursed and throat dry from how Brian looks bent over, naked. Brian grins over his shoulder, straightening up before facing Soonyoung completely bare.

"It won't be a bad time, I promise." Brian doesn't look into Soonyoung's eyes saying this, gaze trained on the buckle of Soonyoung's belt which he's toying with; Brian's fingers tease the waistband of his briefs before inching back to unlatch the buckle. He finally glances up, eyebrows raised for permission, and Soonyoung leans in for a messy kiss to say yes. The sheer front Brian puts up with his sunglasses off is infuriating. Soonyoung has no choice but to tolerate and learn to savor every coy smile thrown his way, tilt his head and move his lips to Brian's because the corners of his mouth are never down. His hands were unsure as they find the small of Brian's back, but he's got the hang of it by now, fingers pressing into flesh before he drags them up, runs his palms over Brian's sides, rests them back on his hips to rub circles against bone.

The belt hits hardwood floors right when Jongup returns, making a beeline for Brian's back. He winds his arms around Brian's waist, taking Brian's half-hard cock in one hand and making him gasp into Soonyoung's mouth. Soonyoung holds Brian's hands, bunched up in his jeans, and helps him drag them down his thighs while Jongup slowly starts pumping Brian's dick. His knuckles keep brushing against Soonyoung's own hard-on; the unsatisfying contact drives Soonyoung up the wall, and he breaks away from Brian to whine into his shoulder.

"Bed?" Jongup offers. Brian pries Jongup's arms away from him, stroking himself the entire five steps he takes to the bed and sits on the sheets with his knees folded, feet tucked under. His expression has shifted into something less thoughtful, less intentional, and Soonyoung loves it. He can already feel the craving, wanting Brian to be undone already if only to see his sanity on the floor along with the rest of his clothes. Brian is practically pulling him towards the bed, quietly telling Soonyoung to lean against the headboard and relax.

Jongup retrieves the condoms and lube from the nightstand before kneeling right behind Brian. Between Brian leaning forward, hands splayed over the flesh of Soonyoung's spread thighs and breath warm on his cock, and Jongup murmuring into the skin of Brian's back, _ass up, babe_ —it's an overload. Soonyoung sighs feeling fingers inch closer to his cock, eyes following Brian's spine to meet Jongup in the end who's spreading Brian's ass cheeks apart. Jongup's smile catches him off-guard as Brian chooses that moment to take Soonyoung halfway into his mouth—hot and wet and Soonyoung can't help the loud groan that rips out of his throat.

Head thrown back, Soonyoung hears Jongup chuckle, then a brief silence immediately interrupted by Brian moaning around Soonyoung's length, forcing him to pull back but Soonyoung wants that heat on him again, hands promptly tangled into Brian's hair and pushing his head back down. When Soonyoung opens his eyes, it's to the sight of Brian's lips stretched thin around his cock while Jongup has half of his face buried in Brian's ass. Brian dares look up with the audacity to stare at Soonyoung, taunting even when Soonyoung has his fingers against Brian's rapid pulse.

The game is pretty fun despite being unsaid and existing solely in the confines of Soonyoung's hyper-fixated mind; he focuses on Jongup's fingers digging into flesh, on the lewd, wet sounds against the whirr of the aircon as he counts the seconds quietly until Brian has to pull away, panting. His lips are swollen at this point, gaze down so it looks like he has his eyes closed from where Soonyoung is. _Twenty-six_ , Soonyoung murmurs soundlessly. Brian doesn't let a single second go to waste, hands immediately pumping Soonyoung's dick and wandering up to rub at his nipple. Soonyoung whines at the friction and cold, lightly scratching Brian's scalp in desperation until he wraps his mouth around Soonyoung again. The counter clocks back to zero.

"Crawl up," Jongup says, reclining to sit on his heels with his face flushed and lips slick from spit. Soonyoung's cry cuts itself off to a soundless whimper when Brian hollows out his cheeks, slow as his mouth inches up Soonyoung's cock. He circles the head with his tongue before releasing Soonyoung with a loud _pop._ Clumsily, he clambers on top of Soonyoung, arms thrown around his shoulders as he leans his entire weight onto Soonyoung's shoulders. Jongup keeps a firm grip on Brian's hips, the entire area littered in handprints. Keeping his eyes open while kissing Brian, Soonyoung tastes himself on Brian's tongue, sneaking glances at Jongup's sharp features when he squeezes lube onto his palm. "How many fingers?" he asks Brian in a most deceivingly innocent voice that drives Soonyoung mad. He doesn't understand what sick deity decided that it's alright for the two to act as docile as they do when Soonyoung is threatened to become one with the headboard, imagining how loud it'll get knocking against the wall when they fuck later.

Brian nips at Soonyoung's bottom lip before pulling away with a sigh, turning his head slightly to ask back, "Three? Four? Your call." He huffs a laugh when Jongup circles his entrance with a slick thumb, chuckle dying down to a groan as the first finger goes in and he arches away from the touch, nuzzling his face into Soonyoung's shoulder. Soonyoung catches Brian, pushing him away just enough so that he can cradle Brian's face. No kissing, he decides, wanting to have first-class view of Brian's undoing. Their lips touch, but nothing more. Exhales will be the only thing Brian's getting from him.

It takes a few seconds before Brian relaxes, gradually pushing back and fucking himself on Jongup's finger. "One more," he gasps with half-lidded eyes that clench shut when Jongup complies. His mouth hangs open, but the sound is strangled, choked off before it gets a chance to claw itself out of his throat, not giving Soonyoung a chance to swallow it down. He's panting, though, head lolling forward to knock against Soonyoung's and he's eager, _so_ eager to kiss. Jongup pumps his fingers in and out of Brian slowly, one arm braced against the bed as he presses his lips everywhere on Brian's back. Soonyoung watches the way Jongup deliberately breathes against the spine, licks and sloppily kisses the dip between Brian's shoulder blades, how these little touches make him sigh and whine into Soonyoung's skin.

"Another," Brian commands. He hisses when the third finger enters him, exhaling sharply while rocking his hips along to Jongup's set pace. Soonyoung lets go of Brian's face to reach down and stroke himself, gasping as he does so. Another hand joins his, slicker from spit and maybe precome, Brian giving him a split-second smirk before Soonyoung's vision is blurred by the strands of his hair, Brian's head lolling to his shoulder so he can hear every sigh, every stuttered breath hot against his ear.

" _Please_ fuck him already," Soonyoung whines. Jongup smiles wide, all teeth and inappropriate considering his circumstances: fully hard with three fingers in Brian.

Jongup pumps his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out to Brian's dismay. "Ready?" he murmurs against the small of Brian's back, hands smoothing over his sides and leaving slick streaks across goosebumps. Soonyoung can't properly interpret the look Jongup gives him; there is too much to focus on from the lines of Jongup's shoulder as he rolls them and straightens his back, Brian's grip on his dick tightening just the slightest bit, to the amplified sound of rubber being rolled on skin. "Tell me to stop anytime."

Brian hums in assent, and scoots away from Soonyoung to place himself on all fours. He taps on Soonyoung's thigh before pointing the same finger at his open mouth, tongue jutting out for a good second just to tease. Even though he feels like bursting from the inside out, Soonyoung tells Brian to wait, stroking his hair while Jongup lubes up before pressing his tip against Brian's entrance.

"Fuck," Soonyoung mutters lowly under his breath. Brian's arms shake under his weight, face down but that doesn't stop the whines from spilling out of his mouth; trickling along with his harsh breaths and orders of _keep going_. Jongup grips tightly onto Brian's hips, the flesh under his fingers red and he groans when he's fully in. He has enough decency to let Brian get used to the new pressure, running his hands up Brian's waist before coming back down to pump Brian's cock.

Brian proves to be impatient, though, when things finally go his way. " _Move_ ," he grits out, moaning loud when Jongup pulls out slowly to thrust back in hard. His arms give way under him, soft cries absorbed by his sheets that wrinkle and scrunch up in his fists. Soonyoung spits into his hand before touching himself, thoroughly mesmerized, wholly bothered by the scene before him. To say he doesn't feel left out would be a lie, but Jongup mouths for him to lean forward, kissing Soonyoung messily while his hips slap against Brian's sharply with every thrust. They part too soon for Soonyoung's taste, but Jongup gives him the same look as before, like he's promising Soonyoung something. Soonyoung reclines back, lets Jongup lean over Brian to whisper something Soonyoung can't hear.

The little inconveniences, Soonyoung thinks, are but a small price to pay when you get to fuck with two hot strangers who just so happen to know each other. He lifts Brian up by the jaw, somewhat impatient, extremely exasperated for that heat on his dick again. He presses his thumb into the corner of Brian's mouth, drags it across his bottom lip swollen from biting. Brian doesn't even bat an eyelash when Soonyoung pushes his cock into his mouth, jaw slack and exhales from his nostril warm on Soonyoung's skin. Soonyoung takes a few seconds to admire the lips stretched around him, the sweat on Brian's forehead and the swoop of his lashes when his eyes close before staring at Jongup again. His hair is a mess, pace fast but still forgiving enough and Soonyoung follows it obediently, hands on the sides of Brian's face as he fucks his mouth in shallow, quick thrusts. The blunt nails clawing at his thighs spur him on as some non-verbal challenge.

"You're not allowed to come before me," Jongup tells Soonyoung, jerking Brian towards him with a pull and one hard thrust that has Brian choking on Soonyoung's dick, wailing around the tip as if to push Soonyoung off the edge of his mind's cliff. It slips out past Brian's lips, and Soonyoung lets Brian breathe for a couple beats before dragging the tip across his jawline and back into the heat of his mouth, barely grazing teeth. Jongup slows down, allowing Brian to properly blow Soonyoung without hands pulling at his hair. Brian has his tongue flat against the underside of Soonyoung's cock, dragging it up and down, up and down and swirls it around the tip.

Jongup pulls out completely, panting slightly before ordering Brian to lie on his back. Brian has the gall to kiss his tip before the heat is gone from Soonyoung's cock again. He's frustrated, but he'll trust Jongup. Soonyoung dutifully picks up a pillow to place under Brian's ass, watches his legs wind around Jongup's waist and pull him closer. Jongup carefully thrusts back into Brian, picking up the pace from where he left off; Brian throws his head back with quiet moans spilling past his lips. The sheer sight of his fingers digging into rumpled sheets makes Soonyoung's throat dry.

"Soonyoung," Jongup calls, "c'mere." He slows down enough for Brian to catch his breath and tosses the lube to him. Soonyoung crawls forward, confused until his dick touches Brian's and Jongup gives him an approving grin, all too excited. Something sharp pokes his back; Brian offers him the lube with slick fingers, tube threatening to slip and fall. Soonyoung hastily covers his palm with the stuff, so cold it makes him flinch but he wants to be touched so bad. He lets the gel warm over his flesh before taking Brian's cock in the same hand, groaning as Jongup presses wet kisses along his neck and jawline, dragging his lips up to Soonyoung's chin then his mouth as he frantically rubs his dick against Brian's. Soonyoung's craved the friction for so long; he can't help but gasp into Jongup's mouth, breaking the kiss with hushed cries. Jongup pulls Soonyoung back with a hand on the back of his head, kissing hard and rough, biting.

Cold fingers slide down the small of Soonyoung's back, all the way down his ass to circle his entrance. He wants to look back, but Jongup won't let him, sucking hard on the skin of his shoulder because he asked much, much earlier if Soonyoung likes hickeys and _I fucking love them_ was his eager response. A finger pushes into him, still uncomfortable and he lets Brian know with a light slap to his thigh. Soonyoung tries to concentrate on the dick against his, the slip of now-warm lube and how amazing it feels when he curls his fingers a little tighter just around the tip before sliding back down, rutting against Brian every once in a while. But Brian pushes his fingers in and out with the same rhythm, and Soonyoung wants to cry from the thought of another finger in him; Brian barely reaches his spot, always an _almost_ and it's going to drive Soonyoung insane. He needs another finger in him. So, he begs. "One more, please?"

"Greedy," Brian says, completely breathless. He doesn't immediately comply with Jongup seizing the moment to thrust into him faster, fucking him harder and the motion beckons Soonyoung to rut against Brian more, rock his hips if only to get more out of the single fucking finger in him.

" _Please_ ," Soonyoung wails, scratching at Brian's thigh like it would make him understand just how much Soonyoung _needs_. Brian grunts before pressing a second finger in, finally hitting Soonyoung's spot and it makes him keen. Brian fingers him at the same speed as Jongup's thrusts, and it's taking everything out of Soonyoung to keep up with the two. He can't tell who's making what noise anymore, if it's sweat or spit or lube on him. There's a warm hand digging into Soonyoung's hip and Jongup has given up on marking his neck to breathe harshly against his shoulder.

"Gonna come," Jongup rasps. Soonyoung uses his free hand to cup Jongup's face, bring it in for a bruising kiss because he wants to feel Jongup come, how he'd moan and tremble straight into Soonyoung's mouth. Jongup does just that, almost breaking away but Soonyoung keeps a firm hold, almost bites his lips to stay in place so he can drink up the sounds.

Jongup rides his orgasm out, fucking Brian slowly without any distinct rhythm before pulling out. Soonyoung manages one smug smile before Brian curls his fingers in him, and Soonyoung gasps, thighs hurting from how much he's been kneeling but he wants to keep going, keep pumping Brian's cock along with his with two hands this time.

Amidst the heat and friction, Jongup's thrown away his condom and picks up his phone from the floor, flash blinding Soonyoung momentarily. The white almost taunts him, making Soonyoung arch his back just a bit more, swivel his hips to match Brian's rhythm better, get those fingers where he wants them to be. Being watched, _recorded_ —Soonyoung can feel the pressure in him building more, tension coiled so tight his skin thrums.

Brian comes first; cursing endlessly while spurts of white stain Soonyoung's hands and his stomach, a bit getting on his chin and trickling down his jaw. Soonyoung keeps his hands still, lets Brian fuck into them and against his cock until he stops keening. Brian removes his fingers out of Soonyoung and promptly pushes him to the side, making Soonyoung lie on his back. He clambers to Soonyoung's lap, spreads his legs apart and takes Soonyoung back into his mouth. The flash of Jongup's phone makes the red on Soonyoung's thigh starker under Brian's palms.

"Fuck," Soonyoung gasps, watching Brian bob his head up and down and hollow his cheeks out around Soonyoung's length. " _Fuck_."

Soonyoung digs his heels into the bed, scratching at Brian's scalp desperately before holding his head in place, fucking into the heat of Brian's mouth with nails scratching into his thighs. A litany of _fuck_ and _hyung_ escapes him when he comes into Brian's mouth. Soonyoung feels Brian's hands forcing his hips down, tip of his cock grazing teeth when Brian swallows and it's a relief he's too tired to scream.

There's a beep in the distance, followed by green-purple spots in the new dark of the room once the flash is gone.

Jongup grins at his phone. "That was _really_ hot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> why threesome Again ? why someone recording Again?? mcfuck


End file.
